


Shattered Glass AU

by TinyCookies12637



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: A little bit of fluff maybe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, Henry has had enough, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Ink demon is sick of joey's shit, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sammy Lawrence being a Jerk, So does Bendy, boris is a sweatheart, but Alice needs it more, everyone needs help, he need help, henry is sad, joey get smacked at the end, sammy just wants senpai to notice him, so is everyone else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26495560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyCookies12637/pseuds/TinyCookies12637
Summary: I just came up with this so yealso the first chapter is short so yeah
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RiYuYami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiYuYami/gifts).



Henry stood at the entrance to the blasted studio once more, and for what seemed like the millionth time he said “Alright Joey, let’s see if I can find what you wanted me to see.” After the last words left his mouth he slumped forward. 

He slumped to the floor, resting his back against the wall. “Why can’t this just be over?” he asked himself. He sat there for a while, just resting before he would have to get up and start the whole thing over again. 

Taking a deep breath he stood and made his way to the ink machine. He walked slowly as if to prolong the inevitable. When he finally made it, He just stood there, staring at the hole that housed the machine that would release the demon inside it. With a sigh he found the dry cells and pulled down the lever, which in turn, brought up the ink machine. 

He had turned and left before the machine was fully up, he just wanted to get this over with. After running around and gathering the things he needed to turn on the machine, he placed the last item on the pedestal and turned the valve that would give power to the machine. He reached for the lever and pulled it down, the lights in the studio flickered and went dim and the machine roared to life. 

He slowly made his way to the machine

with his head down. He was too tired to care about anything at the moment. Stepping over a pipe and turning the corner he looked up, but something was different. And by different he meant that the Ink demon was already here but something was…. off about him.

He hung limply over the boards that blocked the way to the ink machine. And there was writing on the floor, seemingly done by the demon himself. It was written very sloppily though, he could just barely make out the words “I don’t want to do this anymore.”  
  


Henry had no idea what to do, the demon was hanging there, not even bothering to look at him. He could hear his labored breathing as per usual. But other than that he made no noise. He was like a broken doll. Henry stepped closer, the demon didn’t even flinch. Gaining more confidence he came closer till he was only an arms length away. 

Taking a deep breath he placed a hand on the Ink Demons head “You tired of this too bud?” Said demon gave a low whine and looked up at Henry. He couldn’t see his eye’s but he had a feeling the beast was crying. Giving him a small pat on the head he said “I’m sorry buddy, there’s nothing I can do.” The grin that was usually upon the demon's face was turned into a sad frown. 

They both jolted when the ink machine started to make strange noises. It sounded like it was trying to spit something out. It made one last heaving sound before a glob of ink shot out, the force of it causing the machine to sway dangerously on its rusty chains. The ink demon tilted his head, the last thing to come out of the machine was always him and he wondered what was up with the machine.

Turning back to Henry he made a stay here gesture with his hands as he went to investigate. He climbed over the railing and leapt off the balcony, landing with a thud that slightly shook the floor. The glob of ink seemed to be trying to take form. The bubbling ink finally settled revealing a familiar shape. It was still covered in ink but it seemed stable enough for him to touch it without killing it instantly. 

He limped over to the body, lifting it’s head to get a better look. He wiped away its ink covered face to reveal something that resembled Alice Angel, not the fake one that's always screaming about being perfect, but the one in the posters. He almost dropped her in surprise but refrained from doing so when Henry called out to him “What did you find down there bud?” 

Holding the ink covered girl with one arm (mind you she was still asleep and he wasn’t sure how long she would stay together, perfect toons didn’t come out of the machine often and when they did they never lasted longer than a few hours) he climbed up to the balcony. He ripped away the boards that were in his way ( he made sure not to hurt Henry or the girl while doing so) and presented his find to Henry. 

Henry blinked in surprise at what was in front of him, a girl who looked like Alice angel was resting in the ink demon’s arms. He seemed to be very calm about this, from what Henry knew he hated Alice but maybe he had it wrong. He wasn’t sure but he would ask about that later. Right now he needed to clear away all the ink that covered the Alice Angel look-alike. 

  
  


* * *

To Be Continued

how do you put pictures on here?


	2. Chapter 2

After rooting around for a while, he finally found a cleanish cloth to wipe off the extra ink on the girl. They were in the breakroom (you know the room close to the ink machine room. I’m calling it that because I don’t know what else to call it. So correct me if I’m wrong) and Henry was sitting at one of the tables drawing as there was nothing else for him to do. 

The Ink Demon was sitting on the floor next to Henry, still holding (the now clean) girl in his arms waiting for her to wake up. She looked almost exactly like Alice Angel from the cartoons, with only a few differences. For one thing her hair was longer and it covered most of her face, and the dress she wore was pure white with a large black bow in the back. She wore no shoes, only socks that stopped at the knees that were a dark gray. The halo was dim and was resting on her head. 

Her halo suddenly flashed brightly, leaving the demon seeing spots, as it floated cheerfully a few inches above her head. Her eyes fluttered open revealing dark gray pie-cut eyes. Henry, who was really into his doodling, jolted when the demon tugged at the sleeve of his sweater. He looked down at him and saw that the angel was now awake. 

She blinked a few times, looking at her surroundings before smiling at Henry. Henry smiled back and pushed his chair out to stand. Bendy carefully stood while helping the little angel stand by herself. She came to about Henry’s hip in height so she wasn’t all that small. 

She wobbled a little before she managed to stay on her feet. Henry Introduced himself and Bendy, before asking her name. “An….g...el…” was her reply. She seemed to be unable to speak properly. She acted like a little girl, and he supposed she was because she just came out of the machine not too long ago. 

He watched as she wandered around the room, exploring every nook and cranny as she took in the world around her. He had a feeling that things would be different in this loop.

With a sigh, he folded up his drawings and shoved them in his back pocket. “ Alright, we need to get going.” Bendy nodded and carefully guided the girl over to Henry and followed him up the stairs. As they made their way to the exit, Henry watched as the new toon looked around. Her eyes wide in awe at everything around her, it was a nice change of pace. 

He stopped and turned to Bendy who was trying to keep the little angel from touching the puddles they passed. He smiled as he watched their antics, Bendy would try to catch her and she would dance away with a giggle. With a huff the demon gave Henry an exasperated look as if to say ‘this kid is a handful.’ 

“Alright you two, that’s enough.” Angel gave Henry a pout but stopped messing with Bendy for now. 

After explaining the situation to Angel, she nodded in understanding but refused to move from her spot. All the things she was just told scared her quite a bit. Sighing Henry told her that she could go with Bendy, he would keep her safe and she wouldn’t have to worry about him, he would be fine on his own. Playing with the hem of her dress she reluctantly agreed to go with Bendy. She knew she wouldn’t be able to talk him into her going with him so she chose to avoid an argument by going with Bendy. 

Henry gave her a pat on the head and told her he would meet up with them in a little bit. She smiled but it was strained, she wanted to believe that he would be ok but she couldn’t help but worry about him. 

* * *

It had four hours since they had separated and Angel was beginning to worry about Henry. Bendy had been trying to keep her mind off it but it wasn’t really working right now. They were waiting at the end of a hallway for Henry, he told them to wait for him there and if he needed help Bendy would know. 

She jumped when he suddenly stood up growling, something was obviously wrong with Henry. She looked up at the demon in worry, he gave her a pat on the head as if to tell everything would be fine. She looked down the hall waiting for Henry to come around the corner, and when he did she’d give him a big hug. 

Bendy lifted his head as the PA system cracked to life and Sammy’s voice echoed through the halls, most of what he was saying was just gibberish to him and he felt that old rage coming back. How dare he touch **His** prey, he felt the urge to find the deranged music man and tear him apart. And he almost did but one thing stopped him from doing so, the little angel looked up at him in fear. He realized that she was worried about him, and he didn’t know what to do now. Should he go after Sammy or stay here like Henry told him to? 

Shaking his head he made a choice, he would go after Sammy but he wouldn’t kill him this time as Henry might not like that, and he had the girl to think about. Taking a deep breath, he grabbed her hand and opened a portal and he gave her a reassuring smile. She nodded and smiled back.

He stepped through, taking Angel with him. He had a music man to set straight. 

Stepping through the inky portal gave her a weird feeling but it didn’t last long as they had stepped into a room with a man ( at least she thought it was a man, it sure sounded like one) covered in ink. Bendy had let go of her hand and stomped over to the man. He seemed very angry with him and she couldn’t understand why. Unless he had hurt Henry then she could understand him being mad. 

Bendy let out a growl as he stood behind the inky man, making him jump in surprise. He tuned out the incoherent babbling the man was spewing and grabbed him by the overalls, dragging him toward the door and throwing him out of it. Henry seemed surprised at his arrival but gave him a grateful smile. The little angel poked her head out from the room and waved at Henry. 

Bendy pushed the inky man forward and said "̴̡̛̛̪̼̝̱͔͓̤̖̜̝̊̽̑̆̍̽̋͠͝F̵̨̞͖̟̩̳̦͆̑ͅr̷̢͎̰͕͉̳̮̼͈̯̩͇͔̘̔̊̌͗͛ȩ̷̧̺̻̮̱͚͈̩̟͈̹͓̖̌͗͋̃ȩ̴̧̛̛̮̽͒͆̿̑̿̅͋͝ ̵̢̻͍̱̖̳̲͍̥̱̭̭̇͛͜h̷̡̧̛͚̠͉̭̍͑̈͗͒͋̾̈́͘͝ͅi̴̤̭̘̘̯̙͖͗̌͛m̴̖̌̐̃̽̽͑.̵̧̢̛̯͚̼̣̞̬͑̽̐͆͌.̵̻͐͑̚.̴̢̲̭͖̝͈̯̣̩͕͓̟̘̮́̂́͛̈́̃̃͊̂͌̚ͅ ̴͖͖̣͚͈̲̻̖̗͎̥̬̄͐͋͜N̶̨̯͚̣̭͇̥̉̈́̋ǫ̵̲͕̰̩͇̳͓̲̠̭͔̺̳̟̋̏͆̿ẇ̵̢̦͕̤̾̒͂͆͛̾̚͠"̴̻̙͓̥͓͔͚̖̤͍̏͘ 

The Prophet said a few more things that the demon simply ignored for the time being. He turned to the Angel and beckoned her forward as if to say that it was safe for her to come out now. 

She ran over to the demon and hugged his leg, the inky man was kinda scary and she didn’t think that he was a good guy. 

As soon as Henry was untied he stood and moved over to them, Angel ran to him and threw herself at him giving him a big hug. He laughed and hugged her back smiling at Bendy in thanks. Setting her down he turned to Sammy who had stopped talking and was staring at the little angel. She shifted under his gaze and gave him a small wave “H-hi….” 

That seemed to snap Sammy out of whatever trance he was in as he started spouting questions, to which both Bendy and Henry ignored in favor of walking away. 

Sammy followed close behind them, still babbling incoherent nonsense for a while before going silent when Bendy growled at him. Angel kept far away from the inky man and stayed close to Henry. 

Sammy was thrilled that his Lord had allowed him to travel along with everyone else. But he was surprised that his Lord was traveling with an Angel who looked almost like the one in the posters, but Sammy knew better than to question his Lord’s motives. As his Lord was perfect in every way and he would soon set them all free. (oh god someone help me, I can’t stand writing Sammy it makes me cringe.) 

* * *

They were all currently resting at Boris’s safehouse, It had taken a while to get Boris to calm down when he saw who Henry was traveling with. He didn’t seem to mind Angel but he steered clear of Sammy and Bendy (neither of the two seemed fazed by this though as Bendy trying to resist the urge to send Sammy back to the puddles and Sammy was doing his best to please his Lord, not knowing that he seemed to be annoying the hell out of him.)

Henry was playing a card game with Boris as Angel watched in fascination. After watching the two play for a while, Angel wandered off to go bug- I mean _see_ what Bendy’s doing. 

(Angel you mischievous little- _no swearing there are children in the area, mainly me-_ quiet you and stop breaking the fourth wall child- _make me mother-_ I hate you- _nah you love me-_ no comment, now let me finish telling the story- _alright fine-_ thank you.)

She found the demon sitting in a corner, his hands were twitching as Sammy talked non-stop about how grateful he was for being allowed to tag along. She giggled as Bendy seemed to be refraining from straggling Sammy. Grabbing a piece of paper she plopped down next to Bendy and started to draw something, Sammy noticed this and moved over to see what she was doing. 

She finished her drawing and gave it to Sammy. It was a picture of all five of them having a picnic. He smiled behind the mask and gave her a pat on the head before moving over to a crate on the other side of the room, staring at the drawing seemingly lost in thought. 

She looked to Bendy and held out a paper with a game of tic-tac toe on it. He rolled his eyes (not that anyone couldn’t see that) and took the paper, placing the first mark and starting the game. 

* * *

Henry lay his cards down on the table, bored out of his mind. He knew that they would have to leave soon but Boris didn’t seem to want to leave. He could understand why, if they left that meant they would have to deal with Alice. Which was something that Henry did not feel like dealing with right now. With a sigh he pushed his chair back and stood, looking over at Bendy he saw that he and Angel were having an intense game of what looked to be tic tac toe. He stretched, hearing a few pops from his back as he did so. 

He looked at Boris, who gave him a nod, he knew that it was time to go and he planned on going with Henry, despite the fact that he was terrified of the demon in the group he wanted to go anyway. 


	3. Chapter 3

After making sure that everyone had everything they needed, the group left the safe house. Henry had told Angel to stay with either him or Bendy at all times and she agreed and was now sitting on the demon’s shoulders, seemingly having the time of her life. Henry grabbed a flashlight as they came across a pitch black hallway and told them all to stay together. When they made it through Boris looked at Henry, after having what seemed to be a silent argument, Henry gave Boris the flashlight and watched as he crawled through the vent off to their left. 

A few seconds later the metal doors that blocked their way opened slowly and they moved on. Angel looked back at the room and frowned why wasn’t Boris with them? She’d have to ask Henry. She had gotten much better at speaking and Henry even taught her how to read! That was a lot of fun. 

She tapped Bendy’s head and told him she wanted to talk to Henry, nodding silently he moved over to him and tapped his shoulder. When he turned around to look at him, he pointed to her. Trying to find the words for what she wanted to say, her frown deepened. After a bit she spoke “ Where…. is... Boris?” Her voice was hoarse from the lack of use, it didn’t hurt but it was very irritating. 

Henry smiled at her “ We’ll meet up with him later, but he’s alright for now.” seemingly satisfied with his answer, she smiled in relief and went to playing with her halo. 

The group had come across the toy machine room and Henry frowned at the self blocking the door and muttered to himself “Why is there always something blocking the door?” 

Bendy had placed Angel on the floor, noticing that Sammy had been awfully quiet. He turned his head in his direction and saw that he seemed to be wary of something. He limped over to him and poked him to get his attention. Sammy jumped a little but calmed down fairly fast, he looked up at the demon towering over him. 

Now that he had the music directors attention he spoke "̶̤̬͙̫̍Y̶̤̟o̴̭̲͇͗u̸͍̓̅̅̕ ̶͖̭̜̄̈́s̵̝͉̤̠̦̗͋̽ę̴̢͈͊̌͊͠e̴̻͖̱̺̳͒͋̕m̶͖̥̣͍̍̒̈́̐ ̷̨̢̭̦̍ṅ̴̜̼̭̟̥͎͒e̷̮̲͌͜r̷̬̹͍͉͋̿͊̉̏͂v̶̻̠̈ơ̴̯͕͍̒̃͗͆͆u̴͎̞͋͂̾̊͜s̵̛̞͙̊̓̂̑͝.̵̛̳̫̀.̴̝͓̳́͐̂͑͗̈́ͅͅ.̷̡̛͉͇͔͍̝̌͗͆͗ ̴̺̓w̶͎̮̿̒͆̅̀̅h̸̥̦͌̆͐͘͠a̶̱͎͗̑̆͘͜t̵͚̮͚̼̘̀'̸̧̪̤̦̈́͂̉͐s̴̤͈̺̐ ̸̢̢̺̯͒͒w̴̫̿̄ř̷̥͉̫͊̎̈̔̆o̵͕̝̼͓̍̈́n̵͇̩̝̾̄͆͆͜͜g̴̨̟̗͕̎̽͗̕?̴͈̝͕̈́̍̊̕"̴͕̒͊̿̑ Sammy adjusted his mask “It’s…. The Angel… n-not the smaller one, but the other one….”

The Ink Demon growled "̴͇̝̔̆W̶̠̍͋̇̄͠h̷̨̖͇̭̻̘̓̆̈́͗̒a̵̛̛͕̞͔͆̉͜t̵̬̥͍͍̆̎̚͝ ̴̜̩̈̍̏̓ą̴̦̬̟̄̑̾̔͠b̴͓͔̓̉͐̚͜õ̷̦̘̖͜ͅư̵͓̱̳̍̓̕t̴͈̮̰̤̫̿̓͊̚ ̴̛͖̏̈́̓͗͝h̷̥͈̾͋̑̈́e̷̛̝̭͗̍͂͑r̵͎̻̯̰̖̄?̶̱͇̣̃̄̏̌̽ͅ"̵̜̮̹̬͇̗̐̋ ̴̪̆̚ Sammy shifted a bit. “I don’t know but I’ve got this bad feeling” Bendy thought about this, he knew she wouldn’t dare do anything to piss him off but if there was a chance for her to become perfect, no matter how small that chance is, he had a feeling she would do anything to achieve her goal. No matter the cost. 

He wondered if he should go with Henry to make sure nothing happens, well it never hurt to ask. 

Henry finally managed to fix the toy machine, which was a relief for the most part. He pulled the lever a few times, clearing the way to the door. He moved to go through but Angel beat him to it, she opened the door and stepped in looking around in curiosity. Suddenly the door slammed shut behind her and she jumped. She turned around but Henry wasn’t here with her, pie-cut widened with terror as she shrank away from the door. 

Her halo flickered dimly as her fear grew, she looked around for a way out and found none. The room suddenly went dark and a light turned on behind her as a voice rang out and began to sing. 

_“I’m the cutest little angel sent from above and I know just how to swing.”_

She turned around, trying to find the source of the voice, it calmed her down a little bit and she wanted to find who was singing but found nothing. 

_“I got a bright little halo and I’m filled with love, I’m Alice Angel”_

She sighed in relief, there was someone else here and an angel nonetheless. Maybe this person could help her find Henry.

_“I’m the hit of the party, I’m the bell of the ball, I’m the toast of every town.”_

She moved closer to the light and saw that there was a room behind glass and she stood on her tip-toes to look inside but found nothing. 

_“Just one little dance and I know you’ll fall…”_

She backed away from the glass, she had a really bad feeling about this, but before she could move any further away, A woman who looked like her but was definitely not her, suddenly appeared from behind the glass and screamed “ **I’m Alice Angel”** Then the room went completely dark as glass shattered and the scary woman laughed. 

Her halo flickered dimly as Angel looked around wildly in the dark and found nothing. 

**“I see you there…”** A voice from behind her said and she turned around and went stiff with fear as a hand touched her face. **“A new fly… in my endless web”** the voice seemed to soften as Angel’s halo flickered, casting a little light on her face. **“ Come along now little one, Let’s get you out of here.”**

Maybe this woman wasn’t so bad after all, sure she looked scary but that wasn’t her fault. The woman gently took her hand and led her out of the darkness. Angel slowly stopped shaking, her fear starting to subside a little as she was led away from the room. 

They walked for a bit, the deformed angel would smile down at her from time to time and Angel could see her face more clearly every time she did. As they walked Angel hoped that Henry wasn’t too worried about her. She was brought out of her thoughts as they arrived at what seemed to be some kind hideout. The room itself was cozy and the the only thing that stood out was a large table with straps on it. that was a little worrying but the woman hadn't hurt her yet so everything would be fine.

The deformed angel sat herself on a couch on the other side of the room and patted the spot next to her, Angel quickly complied as she didn’t want to risk making her mad. She noticed that the woman seemed very excited to see her, though she couldn’t fathom why. 

* * *

Angel messed with the hem of her dress out of nervousness, she didn’t know what to do so she figured she would start with her name and then ask what hers was. Taking a deep breath she spoke “ I’m… Angel… what’s your name?” She was pretty proud of herself, she had managed to make a full sentence without stuttering. Which in her opinion was a good thing, she still hadn’t gotten used to speaking much. **“You may call me Alice little one.”**

Angel smiled at her, she thought it was a very pretty name. “I like your… name… it’s really… pretty.” 

Alice returned the smile, seemingly embarrassed by the compliment. **“Thank you.”**

Angel studied her face, she could see that the left side was deformed and her halo seemed to stick in her head halfway, she hoped it wasn’t too painful for her. She wanted to help her but had no idea how to do so. She looked down at her gloved hands in thought, Maybe if she thought hard enough she might come up with a plan to help the fallen angel.

Alice was thrilled that she managed to meet her perfect counterpart, although there were some differences between the two but she brushed it off, she was still perfect. She noticed that the smaller angel seemed to be thinking about something, if it was about her, she would have to tell her that it’s no use. She had tried everything to be perfect again and nothing had worked. She was ready to give up before she met her. Alice knew that there was no ‘fixing’ what had happened to her but that didn’t stop her from trying at first. But now…. now she just wanted to sleep, she was so tired of everything that was going on. 

She was brought out of her thoughts when the others halo pulsed brightly, giving off little sparks of golden light. Angel seemed just as surprised as she was as she looked up at the glowing sparking halo above her head. 

Angel was completely stunned by the way her halo was glowing and sparking. It looked like a fountain of golden light, lightly dusting both of them in golden powder, like snow but it wasn’t cold. It filled the two girls with warmth, like they were sitting by a fire during a snowstorm. 

The golden dust did nothing but slowly fade away when it touched Angel, but Alice was a different story. When the dust touched her, the deformities that littered her face and head slowly sealed shut, leaving nothing but soft, smooth skin. 

Angel’s halo stopped sparking and settled back to its original state. 

Looking up at Alice she saw what the glowing dust had done to the woman, her face, which was once scarred and deformed, was now perfectly healed even her halo which was once stuck halfway in her head, now floated cheerfully above her head. 

Alice slowly brought a hand to her face, the dust seemed to have gotten rid of all her imperfections. Standing up she rushed to the nearest mirror, wanting to confirm that she was indeed perfect. 

What she saw shocked her, the gaping hole that had once taken up half her face, was now gone. Replaced with smooth skin that was soft to the touch. She was completely speechless, never in all the time she had been trapped in this godforsaken studio, did she think that she would ever reach perfection. 

A smile grew on her face as tears pricked her eyes, this might be the happiest day of her miserable life here in the studio. 

Angel pushed herself off the couch and moved over to Alice, slightly worried by the fact that the Fallen Angel was now crying. She reached for her hand, silently asking if she was okay. She squeaked when she was suddenly lifted in the air and spun around a few times. She smiled and giggled as the other held her close, laughing and smiling. 

When the spinning stopped Angel gave Alice a big hug, happy that she had made her happy. 

Alice set her down, still smiling not wanting to believe that this was happening. Alice didn’t know if she was dreaming and if she was she never wanted to wake up. She didn’t know how many times she thanked the little angel, but she was so grateful that she couldn’t help it. 

They jolted when they heard a thunderous roar, Alice froze in terror. Was the Ink Demon coming for her? No she refused to go back to the puddles, she had finally gotten what she wanted- “Hey” a voice brought her out of her panicked state and she realized that Angel was still here. 

She took a deep shaky breath **“Y-you should go now little one.”** She was surprised when the angel refused. Giving her an inquisitive look, her silent question was answered when Angel tugged her forward. She wanted her to come with her, but just as she was about to say no, Angel gave her puppy eyes that she couldn’t say no to. Sighing she let her drag her along, she was still plenty scared but the hopeful look on the smaller angel’s face quelled her fears a little bit.

  
She helped guide the Angel when she was unsure of where to go. They were getting closer to where the roar first sounded and Alice began to shake more the closer they got.

Angel turned to Alice giving her a smile in hopes to comfort her a little bit, it seemed to work. She told her to wait right here and that she would come back for her when things had calmed down with her friends. 

Alice nodded and sat on the couch on her side of the split hallway. 

Angel ran down the hall, she was excited to be reunited with her friends. She saw Henry looking around frantically for her in the room she had been in not to long ago. “Well she couldn’t have gone-” Angel tackled Henry in a big hug, giggling as she did so. 

Bendy was filled with rage when he learned that Angel had gone missing, but that rage had dispersed when he found Henry on the ground, holding a giggling little angel. He rushed forward and picked up the both of them in a big hug. Sammy stood in the corner hesitant to come closer when Angel beckoned him forward. Sammy took a few steps towards them when the Ink Demon swept him up into the group hug. 

They stayed like that for a while, before Bendy set them down. He turned to the little angel and scolded her "̷̫̱͚̬̖͕͛͐̋̔̚D̷̝̿́̃o̵͕̕n̸̤̈́͒͐͌̚͜'̷̟͖̼̤̫͌͂̾̓̈̕t̶̢̅͘ ̴̡̨̢̩͈̝͂͑͗y̶͈̥̯̋̉̚o̸̺̙̞͔̣̳̓̉̇u̸̬͕̠̞̍́͌̌̅͜ ̸̛̣̳̹͖̌̓̆ë̴̙͇̰͙̬́̈́v̸̥̬͙̀̏͋̐̚e̵͙̮͒̈r̷͚͔͓̻̆̈̅ ̵̡̨̛̭̰ͅs̴̰̓͆̊̏͝c̴͓̈́͊͘a̷͕̱͙͓͐͑̆r̸̡̛͛̒ė̷̼̰͇̾͑́̒̍ͅ ̷̘̠͖̘̟̺̽̏̄̋̃̓u̵̱͌s̸͔͕̒̎͂ ̴̨͉̱̖̲̐̀̉̆̔l̵̨̻̬̍̿̽̚͘i̸̩͌͌̌͠͠͝k̷̹̣͓̮͇̣̐̃̉̂͘e̷͇̫͈͍̗͂̿̏̋͆͑ ̸͔̙̓̚̚t̶̮̦͉̬̯̓͛͑̓ḧ̴́̾̋͝ͅa̴̝͕͊͆̃̑̂t̸̙̪͖̲̲͆̉ ̵͚̥͎̩͗̃̔̿͘a̴͉̿g̸̟͎̭̜͖͗̂͋̇̚à̵͈̼͌̌ï̴̡̊̓͜͜n̶͙̼̘̠͋̽̾̒͒,̵̹̝̰̅̊͠ ̵̢͓̣̦̯̒̾͒̎̓ÿ̶̢͈̤͈́a̴͓̱̘̎̍͂͘ ̶̜̬̌ḣ̴͕̦̼̲̰̫̈́̄̓͝ȩ̴̦̳̝̺̌́͗̀͘͘à̴̢̹̥̮̱̆̆̈́͐̔r̸̨͍̃͝ͅ?̸̞̆̌̄̓͝"̴̢̤̪̼͊̌͑̊̎̚ 

She nodded, taking his words very seriously. She suddenly started tugging on Henry’s hand, trying to lead him somewhere. Casting a confused look to Bendy he allowed her to pull him forward, Bendy and Sammy followed closely behind the two. 

When they came to the split hallway, Angel told them to stay put and not to attack her new friend. That had the whole group on edge, whoever her ‘new friend’ was they might be dangerous. 

She stepped into the right hallway and approached Alice. When she was close enough she held out her hand. Alice looked at her, she was still shaking in fear but that fear disappeared when Angel told her in a firm voice “Don’t worry Alice, I’ll protect you.” then she smiled at her. Alice smiled back, this little girl of an angel was willing to protect her. She was like a guardian angel, despite how small she was. 

Nodding, Alice took her hand and let her lead her out of the safety of the hallway. Angel led her new friend out to the intersection where her other friends (that’s right I heard the story- sorry I had to) were waiting. She frowned when Henry brandished his ax and Bendy growled menacingly. Angel stood in front of Alice protectively, she wasn’t going to allow her to get hurt. The floor rumbled and the boards creaked as something from underneath was trying to poke it’s way through. The floor broke and splintered as green vines forced their way through the floor, creating a little barrier between Angel and her friends. Both Henry and Bendy seemed shocked by the arrival of the vines, they hadn’t expected Angel to defend Alice so stubbornly.

They looked at the little angel and found that her eyes were glowing, they were no longer pie-cut but they looked more human, they reminded Henry of the ‘wandering is a terrible sin’ cutout he saw sometimes when he was in a place he wasn’t supposed to be in. But her eyes were different, they were glowing blood red. 

Trying to defuse the situation Henry put the ax down and told Bendy to stand down. The demon did so reluctantly. Sammy on the other hand was in awe of the little angel’s power. She looked like she was ready to defend the False Angel at any cost. 

When Angel saw that they weren’t going to hurt Alice, she calmed down and dismissed the vines (she didn’t know how she summoned them in the first place but decided to just go with it for now) before smiling at everyone. 

Alice watched in amazement as the little angel protected her, she had no idea just how powerful she was and she realized that if she had made one wrong move back at her hideout she would have been a puddle of ink by now. The thought scared her a little bit but she shook it off for now. 

Bendy was genuinely surprised by Angel’s power, it could easily match his own. When he looked into her eyes he saw something dark and sinister that sent shivers up his spine. But now that things had calmed down a bit he could see that her eyes had returned to normal and Angel was still herself, but not as cheerful as before. She had an air of seriousness that surrounded her so thickly that Bendy had a hard time believing that she wouldn’t kill anything that threatened her new friend. 


End file.
